Hey There Delilah
by gallifrey calls now
Summary: Songfic to Plain White T's "Hey There Delilah". Sequel to Invisible. It's over with Itachi and Yuki, and he realises a certain pink-haired girl is too far away for his tastes... Read Invisible first or it won't make sense.


"We're over!" Itachi growled over Yuki unnecessary yells of outrage.

"But Itachi-kun!" she insisted.

He growled again. "You've done nothing but drive me mad," he said dangerously, eyes momentarily flashing red. "And now you _cheat_? There MUST have been a reason to why I didn't want to have sex with you!"

"Is it because I'm ugly? Or is it because of that whore of yours, Sakura?" Yuki said. "I needed it."

"So you thought it would be a brilliant idea to do it behind my back?" Receiving no response, Itachi continued. "With my _friend_? And you call Sakura a whore! Gosh, I can't believe I sacrificed the friendship with her for you! You disgust me!" Itachi finished, leaving the café in which everything happened in a huff. His coffee was long forgotten.

_Damn your scholarship to New York, Sakura, _Itachi thought sourly, _I fucking need you here._

_Itachi POV_

I grabbed the phone tightly in my hands and formed her number.

_Hey there Delilah_

"Hey there… Sakura…"

"Itachi? What the~?"

_What's it like in New York City?_

"So how's New York?"

"It's fine… I guess…"

I heard the rest of the sentence. _It would be better with you here._

_I'm a thousand miles away_

"Sakura, I miss you," I say suddenly.

She sounds surprised. "Don't you have, you know, Yuki?"

"She cheated."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I really am."

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

I realized she didn't say she missed me back.

"So… Do you have a boyfriend or something?"

Silence. "Yeah."

"Oh. Cool."

I know how she felt when I started dating Yuki.

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good_

"Sakura, I'm sorry I laughed at you when you described your perfect wedding and life."

_Hey there Delilah_

"It's… okay, I guess."

_I've got so much left to say_

"Sakura, what happened to us?"

"You." _Click._

_If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

A few days passed since I talked to Sakura. My mother and brother always look so bloody sympathetic, it's driving me crazy! I can't take it anymore! Sakura, she should be mine.

"She's not an object, aniki," Sasuke said quietly. "You know, you broke her heart. She's right to make the conversations awkward."

When Sasuke said that, Mother smiled at him. Father gave him a proud look.

"My boy," Father said. "if you love this girl so much, chase her." He shared a meaningful look with Mother. "Chase her like I did with your Mother. It'll work out."

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me _

The plane is leaving in a few minutes, and I'm scared. Like I've never been before. Not because it's a plane – god knows on how many planes I was on at my life – I'm afraid because I don't know what to expect. I always know what to expect. It's not right.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

The flight was over too soon.

Deidara called – he laughed at me. I could hear Madara and Kisame laughing, too.

Idiots.

_Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way_

The only one that felt like this- or was supposed to have felt like – was Madara with his fiancé, Kina. "You should know better, Madara," I say quietly into the phone.

Silence at the other end. "I do," he sighed finally. "But… she has a boyfriend. Give up."

"Never," I said.

_Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
_

"Hey, Sakura!" I say into the phone just as she answers.

"Itachi," she responds finally. "Hello."

"Where are you?"

She's confused. "Sorry?"

I laugh. The sound is strange. "Where are you right now?"

"Oh. I'm on Broadway with a friend. I think you know her. Hinata Hyuuga?"

My smile stretches into a grin. Easy. "Yeah. Well, I gotta go… bye!"

I snap my phone shut before she has the chance to say something else.

_The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame_

I find her at M&Ms Store. I couldn't miss that bright pink hair, even through the thick window separating us. Grinning, I run in the store.

_Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do_

…My God, she's beautiful. She's wearing a pretty, blood red dress contrasting with her hair and black Converse.

"Sakura!" I yell over dozens of voices. Her head is turning.

I need to see her eyes.

_You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you_

Beautiful, my Inner mind supplies. She's absolutely, stunningly breathtaking.

I have to remind myself she's not mine.

Her emerald eyes widen at the sight of me. "Itachi," she gasps, and it takes all my control not to rush to her and grab her in my arms.

"I missed you," I repeat what I had said a week before.

This time, she answers. "So did I."

"I won't leave you again."

She smiles. "I know," Sakura says before placing a small, hesitant kiss to my lips.

_**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.**_


End file.
